


Road Trip

by ChocoChipBiscuit



Series: Fallout Modern AU - it all started in a coffee shop [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Road Trips, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/pseuds/ChocoChipBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long car trip, and Fawkes' partners have to do SOMETHING to keep themselves from bothering the driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

“Geez, couldn’t you get any _good_ snacks?” Dog groans, rummaging through the bag. “Hey, beef jerky!”

“Trail mix _is_ good,” Fawkes retorts, passing an apple to Jinx. She munches quietly in the backseat with a book in her lap.

“Fucking rabbit food. Chips, soda— _that’s_ proper road trip food. Not apples and _carrot sticks_.” Dog’s lips twist into a sneer as he rips into the jerky.

“Hush, you,” Jinx says affectionately, looking up from her book to her squabbling boyfriends. ‘Boyfriends,’ plural. Which still feels a little strange, but… nice. Very nice, especially now that they’re all getting along. She’s still not a hundred percent sure on the men’s relationship to each other, besides ‘friends,’ but at least they can all share the car ride. “If you wanted to pick the snacks, you should have done the shopping.”

“Whatever.” Dog fiddles with the radio, blasting past country (which he growls at), to hip-hop (“No,” Fawkes says firmly) and finally settling on classic rock and roll (causing Jinx to whoop in her seat). “Your dad’s cool with both of us showing up?” He shakes the bag, letting the contents rattle as he starts tapping his foot. Beneath all his scars and swagger, Jinx thinks he’s _nervous_.

She kind of likes that. It’s the sweet side of him, the soft vulnerability that first won her over.

“I told you, yeah. Butch and Cross usually come over for Thanksgiving too, so one more person’s not going to matter,” Jinx murmurs, setting down her book to squeeze Dog’s shoulder. “And Dad won’t judge.” Smiling crookedly, she adds, “At least not in public, so don’t worry. Besides, when have _you_ been respectable?”

“Since I found out your dad’s a fucking _doctor_.”

“And I look like _such_ a doctor’s kid.” Jinx rolls her eyes. “Stop worrying about him and pay attention to me.” Pouting at him in the rearview mirror, she pulls up her skirt to reveal her favorite panties, the black set with the red butterfly on the front.

Fawkes nearly swerves across the road, choking “ _Jinx!_ ” as Dog guffaws. It’s his favorite too.

“Keep your eyes on the road, Fawkes.” Her playful wink does little to soften her too-sweet tone.

“Then don’t flash the driver!”

Dog grins, twisting in his seat to leer at her. “Flash me instead.”

Chuckling, she licks her lips. “I got something even nicer. Check the glove box.” For all her bravado, her hands betray her; they clutch one another tightly, white-knuckled with anxiety.

Dog stubs his thumb on the handle, triggering a muttered cuss before he opens the compartment to pull out a thin box tied shut with a red ribbon. The ribbon lasts only seconds before being ripped aside, revealing a plastic device with a single button. He peers at it in confusion before doing what comes naturally—pushing.

A soft vibration begins, just barely audible under the music, and Jinx leans back in her seat with a moan. Dog stares at her flushed cheeks and glassy eyes before howling with laughter. “Remote controlled toy?”

“Y-yeah. Vibrating plug. Feels _real_ good, figured it’d—oh, liven up the trip a little.” She bites her lip, rubbing shamelessly through her underwear. Peeking at him through her lashes, she’s gratified to see him transfixed

“Hey, pull up your shirt. I wanna see your tits.” Dog unzips hastily, reaching down to jerk himself as he continues staring at Jinx. His cock swells, already semi-hard and stiffening as he works his hand up and down.

She just shakes her head in response. “Nah. Don’t want other cars to see it.”

“There _are_ no other cars on the road,” he complains.

“Hey, both of you!” Fawkes groans. “Why can’t I just drive in peace? Behave!”

“What, feeling left out teacher-man?” Dog leans over, tugging Fawkes’ zipper and fumbling with the buttons as Fawkes hisses “stop it, stop it!” before working out Fawkes’ cock. Jinx watches greedily, trying to memorize the way it looks with Dog’s hand wrapped around Fawkes, purple flesh on green and they both look _so_ good—

Until Fawkes pulls over to the side of the road, blushing furiously. “Dog, get in the back! You lost shotgun privileges!”

“Fuck that shit. Backseat’s where the party’s at.” Dog unbuckles and steps out of the car, not even bothering to pull his pants back up in the brief time it takes to slide in the back with Jinx.

Fawkes hastily tucks himself back into his slacks, groaning, “ _You two_. At least put a _towel_ down.”

“Mmno. We’ll clean up if we make a mess, hon,” Jinx moans, leaning into the window as Dog starts kissing her neck, sliding his hands up her thighs until she slaps his fingers. “Too fast. Gotta… gotta work me up a bit first.”

“You’ve got a vibrating plug in your ass. I figured you’d be ready to _go_.” But he presses his lips behind her ear, not even bothering to buckle in when Fawkes starts driving. His hand slips under her shirt, stretching the material taut as he squeezes her breasts. She sighs, squeezing her thighs together and grinding herself into the seat. It’s easier to close her eyes, to just lose herself in the sensation of his hands on her body, pinching and tugging at her nipple and with the other hand brushing warm over her thigh, tickling his thumb along her knee and tracing up until he brushes over the thin damp panel of her underwear.

“You two. No anal,” Fawkes says resignedly.

Dog snickers, nuzzling the tender skin beneath Jinx’s chin. “Yeah. Gotta save something for tonight, hm? Bet that plug’s getting you nice and warmed up… and _damn_ I love fucking your ass.”

“Yeah, that’d be hot,” she pauses, panting as Dog unbuckles her seatbelt, “especially with you behind me, Fawkes in front of me—“

“I like watching you suck cock.” He presses his thumb to her lips, muffling her words. Her tongue swirls over the tip while she bobs back and forth with a moan. “It’s just fucking hot. Your cheeks all puffy and the way you blush when a dick slaps your face…”

“ _Quit it_. I am trying to _drive_.”

“You know you like it,” Dog snorts, only to be overruled by Jinx’s tentative “Fawkes? Do you want us to stop? Are we bothering you?”

Fawkes stares helplessly back in the rearview mirror, eyes locking with Jinx’s. Then he blushes, dipping his head back and mumbling something.

“Can’t hear you.”

“It is fine. I am just… jealous.”

“We’ll play later, I promise,” she says quickly, squeezing his shoulder before Dog slides a hand under her thigh and pulls her close. His thumb goes back to her mouth and she suckles fervently, madly, trying her best to match the way Dog likes having his cock sucked. Her head slides down the window, resting against the grooved pocket as she hooks her thumbs under her panties. Dog impatiently yanks them past her knees, prompting a gurgled protest as she tries to complain around the finger in her mouth. “Sorry babe.” He kisses her throat in apology while wriggling the underwear completely off. Her knees fall apart, the tiny black nub of her plug just visible between her cheeks.  He takes a moment to admire her, and she’s not religious—and _oh god_ he’s not either—but it’s almost like worship, the way he studies her glistening slickness like she’s holy and precious, making her cheeks singe with embarrassed delight. She loves the way he traces his tongue along her belly, keeping his hand in her mouth (and not for the first time, she really _appreciates_ just how big he is compared to her) while he wedges his elbow against the seat, bracing himself so he laps hungrily at her swollen clit. He’s too tall and the back of the car’s too cramped to let him reach easily, so she squirms her foot over his shoulder, wrapping herself over him to allow easier access. He rewards her by returning with renewed frenzy.

Maybe she’s selfish, maybe she’s just a greedy little hedonist, but _oh_ that feels fantastic with his wet tongue washing over her, little waves and ripples of sensation and then he starts _sucking_ , pressing his mouth against her and squeezing that tiny little nub with his lips, and she’s babbling and incoherent and would be just as incomprehensible even if his thumb _weren’t_ in her mouth, and gripping his ears because it’s just not _fair_ she doesn’t have any other handle to grab on to…

She flops back, panting like she just ran a marathon as Dog grins between her legs.

“Hear that? How many orgasms do you think that was?” His grin widens, shark-like and feral. “Think you can beat that, teacher-man?”

“Nod a comf—” Jinx groans, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of her mouth. “Not a competition.”

“Good thing she’s small and flexible,” Fawkes mutters.

Dog chooses to ignore him, since Jinx murmurs, “Come inside me?”

He lines himself up with her, one of his knees falling off the seat as he maneuvers into position, her leg falling to the side and her ankle hooked over the back of the seat. She lets go of his hand, rubbing her clit with a whimpering moan. His belly brushes over her knuckles, body hovering scant inches above her as he breathes “Ready?”

“ _Yeah_ , I’m ready.”

He presses in, a dull stretch as he slips into her welcoming body. The extra vibrations from the car and the toy in her ass make this… well, _interesting_ is such a weak word to describe it. _Different_. _Fucking intense_ , maybe, her leg wrapping around him, squeezing him close and trying to keep him angled towards her G-spot. His weight presses her into the seat, sweat making her back stick to the covers. But it feels _good_ , her body heating up while she rubs her slippery clit, biting his chest and his thin T-shirt sucking the moisture from her mouth until he hisses, “Make some noise. Want to let Fawkes know what he’s missing out on.”

“You two are _horrible_.”

“I can give you some road-head later,” Jinx offers, breath catching as Dog thrusts hard. “Ah—yeah. Could sprawl across the front seat, put my head in your lap…”

“Not safe driving practices.” She can hear him straining despite his best efforts at frosty neutrality. “And you two should be wearing your seatbelts.”

“After we’re done,” Dog snickers. “C’mon. Moan for me. Scream. Wanna hear you echo off the fucking windows.”

She moans obediently, ignoring Fawkes’ groan. Bracing her free hand against the door lets her grind closer to Dog, him growling approval as her foot taps his back. Even with a car sized for mutants, the seat isn’t really wide enough for both of them—but as Fawkes pointed out, she’s small. And bendy, something that Dog demonstrates as he presses himself in, forcing her to spread her thighs wide and lift her hips to accommodate him. His balls slap against her ass, a wet sticking sound as he starts building up a rhythm and her noises grow erratic, rising in pitch—

“Car coming! On the left, get down!” Fawkes snaps.

Dog grabs a blanket and immediately pulls it over himself and his giggling partner. He stays perfectly still as she continues rubbing her clit, whimpering softly until Fawkes murmurs, “They are ahead now.”

The blanket immediately goes flying. “Dammit, hard to stay _still_ when you’re still _squirming_ …”

“Fuck me nice and hard—aw, yeah…” Her sass fades as her excitement builds, Dog working up a rhythm as he pants over her with his breath fogging the window. She screams, moans, sighs—her body exploding into constellations of desire, like fireworks going off all over her skin from her toes to her fingers and _oh god_ that plug just makes everything feel so much _tighter_ as she clenches around Dog, babbling fervently and wordlessly because _this_ , _this_ feels so good—

“Gonna fill you _up_ ,” he grunts, pulling back and then slamming back in with a final shove that hurts, it really does, but she _likes_ that edge of pain and locks her legs around him as he climaxes inside. The hot rush of his semen spatters against her, a sticky trickle pooling within her belly while he relaxes with a sigh.

“Put the blanket down before you drip all over the place,” Fawkes mutters in resignation.

“Yeah, yeah teacher-man.” Dog grabs the blanket, sliding a corner under Jinx’s skirt as he carefully withdraws. She sits up, scooching herself forward so he can clumsily smooth the blanket over the seat before she buckles herself back in place. Fishing a packet of wet wipes out of her purse, she hands one to Dog before wiping her thighs.

At his startled grunt, she giggles. “Figured it was better than having your cum all over the place.”

“You came _prepared_.” His voice betrays mingled awe and pride.

She blows a raspberry before squirming in her seat. The tiny buzz of her plug is still audible, though muffled by the blankets and the radio still blasting. “Hey, turn off the plug? Now that we’re done, it’s kind of annoying.”

“Sure.” Dog flicks it off with his thumb before pulling his pants back up and fastening himself in place. “Fucking hot. We should do this on the way back too.”

“ _No_ ,” Fawkes says firmly.

Dog grins lazily. “Fine. I’ll drive, you can sit back here.”

“You get road rage,” Jinx objects.

“Agreed. _I_ will drive, and _Jinx_ will sit up front.”

“But I need the leg room!”

“You lost shotgun privileges when you started groping me!”

“But what about when _I_ start groping you?”

“ _This discussion is over!”_


End file.
